Evening Dreams and Messes
by Lithium Amaranth
Summary: Touya's been having some problematic dreams recently...the problem being the mess he has to deal with the next morning. While seeking advice from his father, he learns a thing or two about what could be between him and Yukito. Oneshot.


**I really should stick to KuroFai...and it shows. Please tell me how I did on this fic. I don't really have a good grip or understaning on Touya and Yukito's relationship from CCS...so how could I write a good fic for them in Tsubasa? This was the result of a stupid little plot bunny that REFUSED to leave me. *sigh* I hope I didn't do poorly. Even more, that I did satisfactorily. To all those serious TouYuki shippers...forgive me for any OOCness ^^' Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the Plot ^^ All characters belong to CLAMP**

* * *

><p>The castle seemed larger at night. Every step he took echoed loudly in the halls, or at least that's what it seemed like. He tried his best not to wake his little sister. The last thing he wanted right now was to be caught sneaking through the castle to his father's room, and end up having to answer Sakura's endless questions about what he was up to.<p>

He looked around the corner. He had made it to the throne room with no hassle. All he had to do was cross the room and make it to the opposite corridor to get to his father's room. Hopefully he was still awake. He stepped from behind the pillar and walked through the throne room, passing the townscape of Clow Country on either side.

"Touya?" a voice called. Touya nearly tripped, surprised by the voice. He shouldn't be really. His father, Clow, was known to appear at the strangest of moments.

Touya turned around. On the other side of the throne room, Clow stood gazing out at the Clow Country townscape, a hobby he'd been into since Touya and Sakura's mother died before either of them could remember. He smiled kindly at his 13 year old son.

"Y-yes father." Touya sighed in defeat, embarrassed at being caught. Clow waved him over. Touya felt his cheeks grow hot as he approached his father. He was beginning to remember the reason why he came in search of him in the first place.

"What brings you out here so late? A prince needs his sleep." he said. Touya looked down and clenched his fists and teeth. He would ask his father about this whether he liked it or not. He was going to be king someday! If he couldn't do something this simple, then why not just hand the throne to Sakura now?

"Father, I need to speak with you about something." he said seriously. His father chuckled.

"No need to be so formal now Touya. It's just us here." he reassured. The young boy seemed to relax a bit but his fists were still clenched out of nervousness.

"F-Father. There's a problem…with me lately. For some reason I've been having strange dreams." he said. Clow smiled and nodded.

"What kind of dreams?" he asked. Touya blushed.

"Uh, they're usually about Yukito and I…but we're not being ourselves. We're actually doing…things we don't normally do together." he continued, begging his father would understand what he was saying so he wouldn't have to explain anymore.

"Hm, what kinds of things?" he asked. Touya glared at the ground in humiliated aggravation. Either he was goading him to make him say those embarrassing things out loud or he was an idiot. Unfortunately he had a feeling it wasn't the latter.

"Things like…k-kissing and hugging and…t-touching each other…" he said through clenched his teeth. He couldn't believe he was saying these things to his father. What had prompted him to seek advice from this man? He never felt so lewd.

"Hm. Is that so? Why is it a problem?" he asked, sincerely bewildered. Touya snapped his head up, eyes wide.

"H-huh?" was all he could say. Clow simply tilted his head and looked at him strangely.

"Why is it a problem? If you're having thoughts about Yukito-kun?" he questioned. Touya turned his back to the balcony view and stared wide eyed into the palace, eyes furrowed.

An idiot. His father HAD to be an IDIOT!

"Father…I shouldn't be thinking about Yukito like this! He's my friend! He's next in line to be the High Priest! I'm next in line for the throne. I can't be thinking like this about another man. It's wrong!" he shouted, not aiming his voice at anyone in particular.

"Yes…you are next in line to be king." Clow said. He stood in front of Touya and knelt in front of him, that same kind smile on his lips as always. "And yes, Yukito-kun is next in line to be the High Priest. He is also your friend. What I don't understand is why it's wrong for a man to love another man." he said. Touya blushed.

"L-Love!" he exclaimed. Clow chuckled.

"Yes, love. This has been happening for a while now hasn't it? Am I right in assuming it's been at least 5 or 6 months?" he asked. Touya gaped at his father.

"You knew!" he shouted accusingly. Clow chuckled again.

"I know you. Once you realized what was happening you probably kept quiet about it for a long time. You wanted to deal with it on your own, and usually you can. I have no doubt in your capability to solve problems on your own. But there is also an intelligence in asking for help when needed." he said. Touya looked at his father guiltily. He had been right about the dealing with it himself part.

"They've been getting worse…the dreams have." Touya said. Clow quirked his eyebrow.

"Worse how?" he asked. Touya glared to the side, face flushing red again.

"When I wake up…I end up needing a bath…and change of sheets." he said, somewhat less embarrassed than before. Clow smiled understandingly and stood up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Has this also been happening for several months?" he asked. Reluctantly, Touya nodded. Clow smiled.

"Then we'll have the palace attendants deal with the laundry but Touya, about the dreams. I don't believe they'll just go away." he sighed, returning to the balcony to gaze out at the sandy country. Touya joined him, groaning in defeat.

"How am I supposed to deal with them then?" he grumbled, an annoyed expression on his face as he leaned his arms on the stone balcony. Clow placed a hand on Touya's shoulder.

"Touya, tell me, how do you feel about Yukito-kun?" he asked. Touya blushed and looked away.

"He's fun to be around and he doesn't have a problem that I'm the prince." he replied. His father nodded.

"Go on." he said. Touya looked at him oddly but then turned his gaze to the sand dunes out beyond the city. He smiled.

"He's not afraid to tell me what he thinks. He doesn't get offended when I don't smile. He knows when I'm having a bad day and he knows how to cheer me up. He knows how I get around that brat Sakura hangs out with… there's just…He's just…"

"The only one?" Clow finished. Touya paused then blushed again. He wasn't going for those EXACT words but they summed up what he wanted to say pretty well. Clow nodded.

"I understand that. There's someone who I hold very dear to me. I just can't imagine the one for me being anyone else. She's truly an extraordinary woman." he said, eyes clouding over. Touya straightened up.

"You mean mother?" he asked. Clow closed his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

"Touya, on the matter of Yukito-kun. Have faith, and look to the future." he said. The young prince, who had been drawn in by this uncharacteristic side of his father, suddenly felt his shoulders slump and chest fall. That was his father's mantra. "Have faith, and look to the future." He gave that advice on any and everything. He sighed. He half knew his father would say that…he went searching for him on the off chance he wouldn't.

"I'm going back to bed father." he said. Clow chuckled. He knew Touya got tired of him repeating the same thing over and over again. Especially when he came to him about Syaoran-kun.

"Good night Touya. Sweet dreams." he said, giving him a small hug. Touya reluctantly returned it.

"Good night father. Thank you." he said, smiling. Clow nodded. Touya began heading down a different corridor than when he came in. Clow was about to comment but held his tongue. It would probably do Touya and Yukito both some good if the young prince took a slight detour back to his chambers.

Touya walked swiftly down the hall at first…it wasn't until he was approaching the door that he slowed down. He nearly stopped. Should he even consider talking to him? Should he just wait until tomorrow? He sighed harshly. Yukito was his only friend, not including Sakura. What would he do if he drove him away with something like this?

With determined footsteps, he began to walk past the door and back to his own room. It most likely wasn't worth it. As long as Yukito remained by his side he was satisfied…he was fine.

Surprisingly there was a sound from behind him. He turned to see Yukito's door open and the young priest walk out. He looked down the hall and then down the other side before he made eye contact with Touya.

"Ah…Y-Your Highness. I'm sorry, I was just going to look for you." he said. Touya walked toward him slowly. Something was a little off about Yukito. He didn't usually seem this hesitant.

"For me? What is it?" he asked. Yukito grew a little nervous and…was his face reddening?

"Your Highness it was…a d-dream that I had." the blonde haired priest stuttered. Touya took a couple steps closer to him. They were less than 10 inches away. Yukito's face was clearly red and deepening in color the longer Touya stood near him. Touya found himself naturally drawn to the blonde boy. The more he saw this side of him, the more he want to reach out and touch him.

"A dream?" he asked. Yukito nodded.

"Y-yes… possibly of the future." he said. Touya nodded.

"The future? I thought you weren't allowed to share dreams of the future with anyone." he said, stepping closer to Yukito. He barely noticed.

"No I'm not but Your Highness, I-I wanted to check if…"

"Yukito." Touya said softly, his eyes becoming half lidded.

"Y-yes?" Yukito replied, only now noticing the proximity between him and his prince.

"Drop the titles. Call me by my name." he said, placing a hand on Yukito's cheek. Yukito, face red and mind hazy didn't have enough of his own consciousness to refuse.

"T-Touya-?"

Touya brought his lips down onto the younger boy's, using his other arm to wrap around Yukito's waist and bring him closer. Yukito's eyes widened, his arms seemed to lose feeling in them. Even with his legs beginning to shake and numbing of his arms, he was able to latch onto the front of Touya's nightshirt and raise himself on the balls of his feet so he could return the kiss. After feeling the return pressure, Touya used the hand that previously held Yukito's cheek, to grasp the back of his head and lean his face to get better access. Yukito pulled himself closer. Touya's build was muscular but his touch and movements were gentle. He truly held the young priest like something precious.

They separated after a few moments, panting slightly. Yukito still held onto Touya's shirts tightly. Touya didn't even open his eyes before he brought Yukito's to his chest and embraced him. Yukito didn't complain. Neither were eager to look each other in the eye after what just happened.

They stood in the corridor, embracing each other for a few awkward moments before Yukito was brave enough to push away and lift his head. His face was still red and by this time so was Touya's. Yukito didn't let go of the prince's shirt and likewise, Touya didn't retract his arms from the priests waist.

"Y-Your High-"

"Touya." Touya corrected. Yukito smiled slightly and nodded.

"T-Touya…that dream of the future I had…" he said.

"I shouldn't know if it's about the future." the prince replied. Yukito shook his head.

"No. The dream I had…was of now. So that's why I came out of my room. That was why I was going to look for you. I wanted to check whether it was a dream of mine…or the future." he explained. Touya just stared at him.

"Are…Are you glad that the dream was real?" he asked. Yukito blushed and looked away briefly. He clenched his fist and looked Touya in the eye, smiling.

"Yes." he said.

Neither remembered how Touya managed to get them both back into Yukito's chambers or how they even managed to close the door in the process, for all the next thing they remembered was Touya's lips on Yukito's and maybe a bit of stumbling. The only thing they could recall of that night was the rustle of clothing, the feel of each other's skin, their lips, their hands. Everything else was a blur.

The next morning, Sakura had asked if Syaoran would come over for breakfast. His father was busy at work and told Syaoran that today they were unearthing something new about the ruins so it was too dangerous for him to come along this time. Sakura had taken this chance to offer Syaoran to sleep over at the castle. Since he refused all she had to offer was breakfast and a day together.

"I wonder where Yukito-san is? He's usually one of the first here" she asked as they sat at the large table.

"What about Touya-san?" Syaoran asked. Sakura scoffed.

"Nii-san's always late so that's not unusual." she said. Syaoran nodded, chuckling nervously. He would never be able to compare to those with siblings.

"T-Then maybe I should go see if Yukito-san is alright." he offered, scooting his chair out. Sakura's expression suddenly softened into concern.

"Y-You don't have to do that Syaoran! He'll be here soon." she said, not wanting to miss any time with her beloved friend. Syaoran smiled.

"It'll just be a minute. His room isn't that far from here if I remember. We'll be back in a minute." he reassured. As he left Sakura pouted, looking at her food in disinterest.

Syaoran walked down the corridor where he remembered Yukito's room to be located. The castle was ultimately in a large circle shape so it was hard to get lost, but at least there were very few doors he had to confuse Yukito's room with. He approached what he was sure to be the right one and knocked on it.

"Um…Yukito-san? It's Syaoran. Breakfast is ready. Are you feeling well?" he asked politely. After a minute he heard a groggy voice from within. Syaoran quirked his eyebrow. He didn't remember Yukito's voice to be that deep. Soon the door began to open.

"Hey…Who's there?" Touya groaned as he opened the door. Syaoran's eyes widened.

"T-Touya-san!" he said in surprise. For a moment he thought he had the wrong corridor. He was about to apologize when he looked down and…Touya wasn't quite dressed yet.

"What is it Touya?" Yukito called from inside. Syaoran heard this and saw Yukito, hair a mess and bare chested under disheveled sheets.

"Y-Yukito-san!" Syaoran exclaimed. He blushed furiously. At his age, it's not like he was an expert on what they'd probably done…but he's seen a few artifacts from some countries based on that sort of thing. Touya glared at him, only just getting past his sleep haze and figuring out who disturbed them.

"OI! BRAT! What are you doing here!" he shouted, face red and angry. Syaoran paled.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I'm so sorry! B-Breakfast is ready!" he said as he closed his eyes and ran back down the hall. Touya growled. He felt like he was hating that kid more and more with each passing day. Yukito smiled, putting on his glasses.

"Touya?" he asked. The prince sighed and returned to Yukito's side.

"Yeah?" he asked, leaning in to his face.

"Did Syaoran-kun say that breakfast was ready?" he asked. Touya froze. The ever hungry Yukito…why was he surprised. He sighed.

"Yeah." he said. Yukito smiled and began to get dressed. Touya cursed himself for answering the door. The brat's going to act all weird and awkward and Sakura's going to pester him with questions. The thought of the brat enduring that kind id torture made him smile slightly. Yukito gave Touya a kiss on the head while he was putting his night shirt back on.

"I'll see you at breakfast You're Highness." he said, bowing low.

"H-hey! That's Tou-" Touya was about o correct him but Yukito was already out the door before he could finish. He chuckled. He wondered when would be the next time he'd be able to hear him say his name again, or more importantly…

How will they explain the mess in here and in Touya's room to the servants?

* * *

><p><strong>I will admit one thing that I like about this fic. I absolutely LOVE to scar Syaoran with Yaoi relationships ^^ Whether its Kurogane and Fai or Touya and Yukito. Writing Syaoran into mental insanity is always fun...sorry Syaoran...you're just too easy a target ^^<strong>

**R&R Please! I REALLY need to know if I did well (or not) on this. TouYuki isn't my strong suit.**


End file.
